Hetalia Mafia
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: AU, The world of Hetalia restyled in teh underworld of mafia and organised crime. Austria wants Italy to declare a new name for the clan, and an unexpected guest comes in. Semi-AU, uses country names and will have OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

A world similar from ours and yet so different, opposite to the ideals of justice; a world dyed by the blackness of organised crime. Rather, that was coined by Ancient Roma who ruled a vast criminal empire. In years to come, his empire crumbled and he was slain. Regardless of Roma's passing, the world was cut into spheres of influence where different mafias ruled. This is their story, welcome to Hetalia Mafia.

Note: Nation names are used here till the very end. Human names are used in private reference among family members. Known members are those posted, in due time, there may be more nations to come in occasion.

**The Characters and Clans**

Alliance of the Azure Dragon and the Rising Sun (Oriental Alliance) 

Known Members: China, Japan, South Korea, North Korea, Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, Tibet, Mongolia, Tannu Tuva

Domain: East Asia, Southeast Asia (influence in South Asia)

A mysterious clan ruling over most of Asia, their prowess are feared by the underworld. Some say they could dominate the underworld with ease, if not for their lack in unity. It is said to have suffered from disunity due to the personal rivalries of China and Japan, though they were able to set aside differences for the sake of the clan.

Structured as a loose alliance, the Oriental Alliance is known for the freedom of operations taken by every department, so long as the goal has been achieved. Each department handles an aspect of illicit trades, funded and coordinated by both China and Japan. Due to its diversity, it has gained massive wealth over the years.

Holy Roman Clan of the Germans – Legitimist

Known Members: Liechtenstein, Switzerland

Domain: Alpine Regions

Used to be one of the greatest clans of the day, but crumbled in a deadly power struggle. During which, Switzerland took the heiress Liechtenstein away from the power struggle. Since then, the two have worked hard to restore the glory of the Holy Roman Clan of the Germans.

While in exile, their criminal activities are almost minimal. Yet, it saved them from the limelight given by the North Atlantic Justice Organisation or other rival gangs. While in the shadows, the HRC lies and wait for their golden opportunity. It is said that they hoarded vast amounts of gold due to Liechtenstein's inheritance.

House of Bourbon

Known Members: France, Spain, Portugal, Italy Romano, Cuba, Seychelles, Monaco, Mexico

Domain: Western Europe, Atlantic Coast of Africa and Latin America

A clan formed when France and Spain made a pact upon the Fall of the Holy Roman Clan. Along with their accomplice Portugal, they formed a massive family due to the riches of the New World they conquered. Main crimes include the drug trade and even the Trans-Atlantic slave trade, marking the Atlantic as their domain.

Rule of the clan used to be Spain's, but declined over time as France claimed more power in their union. Spain is still a co-boss, but that title is only a courtesy title for show.

World Axis Clan (formerly the House of Habsburg)

Known Members: Austria, Hungary, Czech, Slovakia, Italy Veneziano, Germany, Prussia, Bavaria, Saxony

Domain: Central Europe, German Region

A clan formed (originally called the House of Habsburg) when Austria rebelled against the Holy Roman Clan, he has since dominated much of Central Europe where the Holy Roman Clan once ruled. Due to difficulties, he has made a wedding alliance with Hungary for her aid in battles.

Both Austria and Hungary are the de facto co-regents of the House, with Austria's soft diplomacy and Hungary's aggressive deterrence. The designated heir apparent is Italy Veneziano, the heir of Roma. To this end, he has commissioned Germany to protect Italy, in hopes of bringing order to the underworld in favour of his clan.

Norse Legion

Members: Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Iceland, Greenland, Sámi

Domain: Scandinavia, Arctic Circle

A clan formed by the five Nordic nations, ruling over Northern Europe and the Arctic region. They are known for simple pillaging ships in their domain, thus being very territorial. Ever since the defeat by the Soviets and the World Axis Clan, the Norse has quieted down.

Dominated by the arrogant Denmark, he is said to be the cause for the clan's decline in power. It is said that while Norway and Sweden remain quiet about this, they will not stand to see their downfall and aim to preserve the clan by all means.

Ottoman Family

Known Members: Turkey, Egypt, Greece, Bulgaria, Albania, Northern Cyprus, Cyprus

Domain: Southeast Europe, North Africa, Arabia

A clan founded by Turkey, he alone rules his clan full of old captives-turned-partners. It is said that only Egypt had been a willing partner in the slightest, while the others only serve Turkey grudgingly. He also has designs on the Europeans, aiming to capture more of them into his gang.

The Ottomans mainly drive the slave trade across the Mediterranean Sea and plunder trade by Christian merchants. Turkey is known to claim his actions not wrong, but a declaration from his God to crush infidels. He keeps Christians to work for him nonetheless, so that he can proceed with his religious duties in peace along with Egypt and the Arab states.

It is noted that he has good relations with Japan, establishing ties with the Oriental Alliance against the Europeans and Soviets.

North Atlantic Justice Organisation (NAJO)

Only Members: America, England

Domain: North America

NAJO used to be the Britannia Family, another crime clan ruling over the seas across the world at a point. However, America rebelled and brought an end to England's ambitions. Since then, America declares himself as a world hero that will end all families' operations. Sadly, he is not treated as an actual threat by most clans and even bribed unknowingly by them in some cases.

Still, America persists to bring his order to the underworld. England is kept on parole as a consultant, and gives rather strange advice on the underworld's operations to America when needed.

Soviet Mafiya

Known Members: Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Romania

Domain: Northern Eurasia, Transcaucasia, Baltic Region, Eastern Europe, Central Asia

After inheriting the mafiya from the Kievan Rus, Russia sells his mafiya out as the "friend of the Common People". However behind his smile and "gentle intentions", the mind of a cruel sadist resides and even without Russia's knowledge. In his rise to power, his forces defeated both the Norse and Polish-Lithuanian Union. He is known to have stockpiled weapons of all kinds, and then selling them at high prices or using them as his own.

Due to the fearful tales surrounding Russia and how he deals with prisoners, most other clans fear him and willing to assassinate him or trick the NAJO into capturing him. His main rivals are every other gang, having no steady alliance of his own. It is said that Russia is always protected by his two sisters, Ukraine and Belarus, who fiercely protects him.

Empire of Sealand

Sole Member: Sealand

Domain: Sealand Proper

Sealand used to be an outpost of England's empire, but opted to be an independent mafia after England's defeat. Sadly, no other gang acknowledged the so-called "Empire of Sealand". Despite this, that does not stop Sealand from getting approval from the underworld.

One-Man Mob

Sole Member: Ireland

Domain: Ireland (and British Isles)

Ireland was also a territory oppressed by England's rule. After his arrest, Ireland seeks for his own fortunes. As an independent type, he forms the One-Man Mob with only himself to prove his superiority to other mafias. He also sees himself as the heir to England's empire, after England's brothers declined the right.

Ireland has a younger brother in the form of Northern Ireland, who has become too "English" for his liking. Nonetheless, the two brothers still get along and are informal allies.

Mafia Raj

Members: North and South India, Sri Lanka, Bangladesh, Myanmar, Nepal

Domain: South Asia

A small group of nations bound by the fact England used to rule them; they had since become an independent working mafia on their own. Compared to the others, they are relatively weak, but are allied with the Orientals. Their activities are geared towards technology-intensive.

Pakistan used to be part of the gang, but left along with Bangladesh. However, Bangladesh still returned in the end. Pakistan becomes an informal ally to the Ottomans.

Note: North India is a male, who fiercely defends his family against threats after agreeing with his father (Mughal Empire). He especially hates Pakistan for betraying them. South India is a female, who has grown to be quite IT savvy over the years. She mainly plans crimes for the Raj, leaning more to technology. She is friendly to her family, and stands as an intermediate between Pakistan and North India.

The Underground

Only Member: Poland

Domain: Polish lands (claims Central and Eastern Europe)

Formerly the Polish-Lithuanian Union, a powerful mafia ruling over Eastern Europe. However, the Soviets allied with the Norse managed to topple their power and left Poland alone in his mafia. Poland was recently involved in a recent partition by the Axis and Soviets, leading to his home overrun.

Following the invasion, Poland established the Underground to reclaim his old lands back. It is noted that he did not have much success, even with Lithuania helping him secretly on occasion. He has a tendency not to hear to advice, leading him to be taken advantage of easily.

Others

Holland: Runs the Underworld Black Market, offering anything at cheap rates. Used to be of the Bourbons, but he fought his way and became neutral. Will work with anyone at all, even the Soviets and NAJO.

Belgium: Owns the tavern "Brussels" where people of all circles are allowed. Her neutral grounds are usually the spot for the Underworld Mafia Conference.

Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland: England's brothers who once served their brother in running his pirate empire. Following their brother's arrest, they retired from the underworld altogether. However, they still work as informants for other mafias as well as broker deals at their place.

Canada: Used to be under the Bourbons and England, Canada studied law after his independence. Eventually, he became a defence lawyer, doing everything in his power to maintain a balance to America's actions.

Australia: Formerly under England, but since then involved himself in natural studies. He is at loggerheads with the Orientals as they go to Oceania to expand their empire, and any other gang that endangers animal species. He works closely with New Zealand and the Pacific islands to preserve nature itself.

Singapore: Despite being surrounded by the Oriental Alliance, she remains uninfluenced by them or any other mafia gangs. It is known that Singapore does not like America's attitude in dealing organised crime, wanting more to be done. However, her small size and forces meant little in the world riddled with corruptions everywhere.

Pakistan: Formerly of England's empire. Since England's downfall, Pakistan tries to reassert himself in the world. However, he has not indulged in mafia but made good ties with the Ottomans. He tends to hate the India Siblings and their Mafia Raj, whom he was to be part of.

Israel: A wandering nation, seeking refuge among different gangs for his services in return. He is said to be a deadly gun-user among other talents reserved for the fight. Has no loyalties, but he doesn't spill anything as no gang revealed their secrets to an outsider. It seems that he has a grudge over Turkey and Egypt for they disallow him to settle in the Holy Land.

Vatican City: The religious head of the Vatican Church, being another neutral ground. It's under the protection of the Hapsburgs, who frequent the church most of the time. America commonly employs the Vatican to be a judge usually.

Iran: The sole heir to the Cyrus Empire, an old mafia led by his grandfather, Ancient Persia. However, his empire had been undermined by the Soviets, Orientals and Ottomans over the years. He has left the underworld altogether and resolved to stand against America's wild ambitions, whom he believes that will upset the balance of nature.

South Africa and Free State: Former members of England's empire, they had run a farm and mine since England's defeat. Both are known to be bickering over their property, and Free State hopes to fight for his part of the property. They are mostly neutral, but hate the Bourbons' African expansion.

Somalia: A nation that devotes to piracy, but without any sort of alliance to the mafias. He has been looting ships in the Indian Ocean for some time, and there were even attempts by the Bourbons, the Raj, Ottomans and even NAJO to stop him.

Somaliland: A younger brother to Somalia, he had gone under the wing of England once. After independence, he has denied his elder brother to save face to be related to a pirate. Sometimes, he is mistaken for his brother and attacked due to this.


	2. Pact of Steel

**Ch 1 – Pact of Steel**

Since the times of Old, the world has remained under the grip of the major mafias that span across the globe. One prominent clan was the House of Habsburg, an old family founded after the Fall of Holy Roman Clan instigated by the French Mutiny. The Habsburgs and the rival Bourbons had since then been searching for means to claim supremacy in the Underworld, seeking the two descendants of Ancient Roma…

The Habsburgs were led by Austria at first, but soon became a co-leadership with Hungary after their marriage. Both of them had ruled as Regents, a strange title to the mafia. They claimed that they were only ruling in place for the eventual heir of Ancient Roma to take over. Unknown to the other clans, the Habsburgs actually had Roma's heir in their charge… a young man called Italy Veneziano.

Italy Veneziano was kept in a part of Austria's HQ, where the VIPs were taken. He was effectively a captive, but under top protection likened to a First Class suite. Outside the tower suite, two guards stood watch as a new figure walked in.

"Mr Germany," both guards declared and saluted, in return Germany saluted back.

"I'm here under Austria's orders to retrieve Italy," Germany said, "now let me proceed."

The guards knew what to do, and opened up the iron door to the suite. Germany walked up another flight of stairs, before entering through a second door. Behind that door, it was a high-class room full of paintings. Italy was seated in the centre of the room, munching on a plate of pasta.

"Hi, Germany," Italy called out, "you should've called first; I would've made more pasta for you."

"I… I had eaten already," Germany stated, "Italy, leave your meal. I'm bringing you to see Austria."

"But it's so good…" Italy said.

"Okay, you can bring your food with you," Germany relented, "now come with me."

Thus, the two walked out of the tower suite and into Austria's room, with Italy eating his pasta from a lunchbox. Along the way, they had seen various art pieces hanging on the walls, stolen and smuggled by various means. They stopped behind an intricate wooden door imported from Turkey, and Germany knocked at it.

A pair of eyes slid out from an opening on the door, staring at Germany and Italy.

"Password please," the female voice said.

"Vaterland," Germany replied.

The sound of locks clicking was heard soon after, and it opened. Hungary stood behind that door, and gestured the two to enter as she locked the door again. Austria was seated on his piano as usual, playing a Chopin piece to kill time. He was quite oblivious to his surroundings.

"Austria, they are here," Hungary spoke.

The Habsburg head stopped his playing and turned around. On his calm face, there was a gentle grin on it.

"Italy, how long have we known each other?" Austria asked.

"Since the 900s, I think…" Italy replied.

"The Underworld is a place full of dangers, and I do have my reservations at first," Austria said, "but this clan… it does not belong to the Germanics."

"But I'm also part of this Germanic family…" Italy said.

"Yes… and no, you're the heir designated by Ancient Roma," Austria said, "that usurper France had to ruin the family and force us to this low!"

As he said that, he slammed his fist onto his piano and a loud thump vibrated throughout the room.

"Austria, calm down," Hungary said, "it won't do you any good."

"Yes, I can't be losing my cool over that guy," Austria said, "our patriarch Germania has given his heirs orders to protect Roma's heir for his ascension, and I intend to fulfil the Germanics' part."

Austria then stood up, and turned to Germany and looked at him.

"Among the Germanics, you are considered the lowest-ranked of them all," Austria said, "who do you report to?"

"To Prussia, Captain of the Northern Fleet," Germany calmly stated.

"Not anymore," Austria announced, "you'll instead report to Italy, you're now his bodyguard."

"What?!" exclaimed Germany, "I'm reassigned! But what will Prussia say about this?"

"He can throw a tantrum or seize Silesia for all I care," Austria coldly replied, "I want you to protect Italy at all costs, as Germania had done for Roma."

"Uhh… I will not fail you," Germany replied.

"Good, we will be heading to Brussels now," Austria said, "we'll be late for the Underworld World Conference, Italy and Germany will be with me this time."

"What?!" Germany exclaimed, "This may not seem too…"

"Roma and Germania aimed for cooperation between their heirs, and I intend to introduce Italy to the world," Austria proclaimed.

The Brussels Bar was an establishment set up by Belgium, who used to be under the Bourbons' rule. It was decided that it would make an excellent neutral ground, and the setting for the Underworld Mafia Conference.

The doors to the Bar opened up again, with Austria, Italy and Germany to arrive. Inside the bar, they noticed groups of shady characters everywhere. They were staring at the newest arrivals to the joint.

"My my, the Habsburgs have arrived," one man whispered.

"And who's that delicious hulk over there?" wondered a scantily-dressed woman, staring at Germany.

"You two, remember the rules of the Underworld," Austria said, "A: Don't run about. B: Make friends. C: Survival of the fittest."

"But the middle and last rules contradict with each other…" Italy claimed.

"Just remember while we can make all the friends we want, it always boils down to survival of the fit…" Austria elaborated on, but someone called him out.

"Oi, Austria!" Belgium cried from the tables, "What brings you here today?"

"Business," Austria said, "now will you be kind as to lead me to the Conference Room?"

"I don't see Hungary around here, and those two with you are…" Belgium wondered.

"You will find out in due time, when I make it publicly known," Austria said, "I will claim my place in the sun."

"That's what you and France said during the French Revolt," Belgium said, "not much change since the days of the Holy Roman Clan. But can I get you guys a drink?"

"Smoked beer for me," Austria said.

"I don't really… but beer will be good," Germany answered.

"And do you have pasta?" Italy asked.

"No, only drinks and liquors here," Belgium said, "I can get you a glass of normal water, if you want."

After ordering their drinks, Belgium led the three to the back of the tavern, where there was a long winding hallway. At the end of it, there was a door clad in cast iron. Written on the door were Latin words "_Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate_".

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here…" Italy read out.

"You know your Latin well," Belgium remarked, "and please come in for the Underworld Mafia Conference."

She opened the iron doorway, and the three Habsburgs entered the Conference Room. There, the other major mafias (Bourbons, Orientals, Ottomans, Indians, HRC-L, Norse, Soviets) had arrived already and looked at Austria's presence.

"Well, if it isn't the mafia aristocrat Austria," France laughed, "always wanting others to wait for him."

"Ah Austria-san, nice of you to join us," Japan said, "Can we begin the meeting now?"

"Let's begin then," North India agreed.

Austria and his party in representing the Habsburgs took their seats in the circular room. There were two seats for the head and his aide, while the third member must stand as the bodyguard. Thus, Austria and Italy sat down where as Germany stood.

The Bourbons had France and Spain, with Romano standing. The Orientals had China and Japan, with South Korea leaning on his aniki's chair. The Ottomans had Turkey and Egypt seated, with a disgruntled Greece standing. North and South India were seated, while Nepal stood up with a rifle slung on his back.

Liechtenstein alone sat down, with Switzerland standing beside her. The Norse had Denmark and Norway, with Sweden standing aloof with his arms folded. Lastly, the Soviets had Russia and Ukraine seated. Lithuania was standing, shivering in fear all this time.

"Gentlemen and ladies of the brethren," began Turkey, "I would like to address that my vehicles are being plundered en route to North Africa, and I receive Intel that the Bourbons are behind this."

"I agree with Turkey-san here," Japan stated.

"Oi, say out your opinion for a change," Switzerland yelled.

"I shall not deny the act; we did send our men to disrupt your trade routes," France admitted, "but if only you will end the exploitation of Christian travellers to the Holy Land."

"The Holy Land is not to be negotiated like a common vegetable," Turkey exclaimed, "you're only lucky that I allow you Christians to enter my Holy Land even after all those Crusades you pulled on us!"

"Weird people, they should just follow the rule of Denmark," Denmark remarked.

"Know what they say," Norway replied, "no one likes an incompetent leader."

"Who?" Denmark wondered.

"Calm down people," China said, "I will offer all of you candy if you can stop arguing over a trivia matter."

However, China's attempt to calm down the fight did nothing and the two bosses continued to fight over their matter.

"The Holy Land is no trivia!" Turkey yelled back, "Jerusalem is the centre of the world, and I won't hand the Holy Land to some buffoon who can't take care of it!"

"Hey Russia, this looks to be yet another peaceful meeting," Spain commented.

"I agree," Russia smiled and replied back, "and a scared and confused Lithuanian begging before me will make my day seem so complete, yes."

"Uh-uh-uh…" Lithuania stuttered.

"I hate it when there is no progress in these meetings," Japan claimed, "we mind as well declare war."

"All of you, shut yer holes!" Austria yelled.

With Austria to raise his voice, both France and Turkey had shut up at once. They returned to their respective seats, with daggers pointing out of their eyes still.

"Let's settle this simple and clear," Austria said, "France, you are to stop attacking Turkey's trade routes in North Africa. That has been mapped out as his domain, after all."

"Wow… there's a side to Austria I didn't know of…" Italy said.

"…And Turkey, you should lower the travel tax for travellers to the Holy Land," he continued, "seriously, it won't do us any good if we always bicker like children…"

"Speaking of bickering, I believe I claim the right to legally succeed the Holy Roman Clan," France stated.

"Oh no, he's starting this again," South India said.

"A pervert like you has no right to succeed the glory of Roma," Austria shouted.

"You two are just staking your blank claims in the clan, Liechtenstein is the rightful heir and I support her," Switzerland exclaimed.

"Aren't you any better?" France implied, "who knows what you do with an innocent child like her?"

"You just want to get in her skirt," Switzerland retorted, "You'll have to get through me first."

"How dare you slander me so…?" France exclaimed.

"Get in… her skirt…" Spain wondered, not knowing its meaning.

"Actually that is quite true of France the Perverse," Turkey said, "and ye Christians claim to be chaste."

"Why don't we settle on what Austria has said and that France is a big pervert," Russia suggested.

"I'm tired of their bickering, so the Mafia Raj agrees," North India said.

"You France only sow discord among our clan all those years, and even split it in half!" Austria shouted, "You have no right to claim Roma's empire."

"Yes, the Bourbons do… as we have the heir of Roma himself," France answered, "I give you…Romano."

"Oh, so that explains the hair curl that resembled Ancient Roma's," China stated.

"On the behalf of the Germanics, I declare that the heir designated in Ancient Roma's will is under the custody of the House of Habsburg," Austria said, "and he's my associate, Italy Veneziano."

"The heir of Roma…" Liechtenstein exclaimed.

Just outside the room, Belgium was eavesdropping over the meeting itself and heard the shocking news.

"The heir of Roma has shown himself…" she exclaimed softly, "This is big news…"

"You couldn't be serious… that's Italy…" France said.

"Mmm…inter'ting…" Sweden murmured.

"That kid doesn't seem like the scion to the most powerful mafia boss of the Ancient World," Ukraine said.

"_Brother…"_ Romano thought, while staring at his brother, _"I thought you perished during the Italian Wars…"_

"This looks to be very interesting indeed," China said, puffing a sniff from his pipe.

"And to think I would have a chance if I have both Egypt and Greece under me," Turkey said under his breath, "but the actual heirs still alive…"

"And I shall fulfil the requests of both Roman and Germania and train this young lad in the skills he needs to start his own empire," Austria continued.

"He's making a huge shift on the underworld like this…" Japan exclaimed, "We had never experienced something of this magnitude since the Fall of England."

"But I have you known that even I stake a solid claim that your pitiful claim…" France insisted, "I am after all the son of Roma with Gaul."

"But Roma has specified that Veneziano takes the inheritance," Austria insisted, "and the Germanics will defend him down to our last men."

"_I knew it… they are always seeking our grandpa's fortune,"_ Romano thought.

"Italy… we will be facing a new world from now on…" Germany whispered, "You best have preparations."

"Huh…" Italy replied.

"_Such innocence… he's not cut out as Roma,"_ Germany thought, _"but I must still protect him…"_

As one would say in the underworld, news travels like wildfire thanks to the Mr Newspaper Pvt. Ltd. Soon, the entire underworld heard news of this rise of Roma's direct heirs.

Belgium was in her bar as usual, but it was closing hours due to "renovations". Actually, she was just on a three-way call with her siblings.

"I'm telling you, Holland and Lux!" Belgium said on the phone, "Roma's grandsons are in opposing sides. Yes, the Bourbons and Habsburgs."

In a prison cell in North America, the long-fallen England was doing embroidery of his blanket to pass time. Canada then walked towards his cell.

"Hello England," Canada said.

"I see that my language hasn't fell to the point of deformation yet," England remarked, "what is it now, Canada?"

"Heard the news going around nowadays," Canada said, "Roma's heir has shown up."

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed England, "this could be smashing!"

Meanwhile, in Eastern Europe, Poland was making a phone call to Lithuania.

"Hey Liet, you like seen the news of late…" Poland asked.

"Not really, been busy with Russia and his mafiya…" Lithuania.

"They like say that Roma's grandkids have…" Poland said.

"I know, I was there," Lithuania answered.

"For real?" Poland screamed, "OMG, this can't be freaking happening!!!"

Out in the alleyway of the streets, Israel was loitering around there. He grabbed a newspaper that was thrown into the garbage, and read it.

"Today's news and people throw it already," Israel remarked, "what is this? Roma, he's that bastard who threw my mother out."


	3. Hero the Fool

**Ch 2 – Hero the Fool**

The world has received word of the deadly news that Roma's heir is under protection of the Habsburgs, and it just spread to all corners of the world quickly. It also went in the ears of NAJO, or the North Atlantic Justice Organisation. NAJO was set by America after the American Revolution, where he had arrested England and ended his growing empire. Since then, America had dedicated himself to free the world from crime gangs…but there was little success.

America was reading the newspaper he subscribed from Newspaper Pvt. Ltd., the Daily Informant, while enjoying a hamburger with Coke. On the front page, it read out "Roma's Heir under Habsburgs". Soon, Canada and a handcuffed England walked in. Both of them wore smart black suits.

"Hi England," America said.

"What 'Hi'?" snapped England, "it's supposed to be 'hello'. And hello to you, America."

"You guys saw the news today?" America said, "They say that Ancient Roma's heir is surfacing."

"The underworld is always full of surprises," England said, "a former superpower can even lose to an upstart clan. I am used to these changes."

"I remember from your history lessons that Ancient Roma was powerful right," America said, "if I can defeat his heir, won't I be able to cleanse the underworld for good?"

"You're triggering Armageddon for this foolishness!" England insisted, "Roma was undefeatable, it was only his weakening self that had ended him."

"No one is infallible, and as a hero, I can defeat anyone in my way," America declared, "we will be going to Central Europe soon, me and you."

"You're being influenced by the Chinese now!" England cried, "In English, we refer to others before self."

"Either way, you will come with me and see the final defeat of the mafias…" America said, "All of them."

Back in Central Europe, Italy and Germany were by a beach resort of the Habsburgs. Italy (only in light blue shorts) was busy making his sandcastle on the beach, without a care in the world. However, Germany (in black shorts) sat in the sand and in deep thought.

"_Germany, you must protect Italy at all costs," Austria told him, "as word gets out that he's the heir of Roma, many would hunt him down and fight him."_

"_But he… he doesn't look that much of a fighter," Germany said, "Roma is my idol, so please sir…"_

"_A genetic defect over the years, but he has inherited Roma's culture and Roma's favourite heir," Austria said, "I brought you to the Conference that day, so that you may see all the big shots in the Underworld."_

"_They look not quite what I expected…" Germany commented. _

"_I warn you of the Bourbons and Soviets; they're our clan's hated foes," Austria said, "even the others are equally deadly, albeit allied with us."_

"_I see, my mission is to protect Italy at all costs," Germany repeated, "I will not fail the House."_

"_And I have given Italy one last mission…" Austria said, "The House of Habsburg will be renamed as per his wishes. See to it, and help him if needed to."_

"Oi Germany!" Italy cried out, "what are you staring in blank space for?"

"Nothing," Germany replied, "…uh… how is the naming going along?"

"I don't have many ideas," Italy admitted, "Austria has to give me the hard jobs… but for now, let's enjoy the present."

"Austria is just trying to let you take control of your own life," Germany said, "I was adopted by my brother, and he showed me the ropes of the Underworld too. He was tough, but that only made me strong."

"Can we see your brother someday?" Italy suggested.

"He's always fighting up north nowadays," Germany said, "but I think he won't mind a visit from us."

While the two were talking, they were being spied upon from the rocks by America and England. America was holding his binoculars, while England was reading the news.

"I have sighted our targets…" America said.

"Our target?" wondered England, "I thought they were all yours."

"Anyway, they are in a most vulnerable position that I the hero can take advantage of," America proclaimed, "come with me…"

However, someone pulled on America's bomber jacket. As America turned around, he saw the Germanic state of Saxony in a State Police Uniform. Behind Saxony, there was a civilian woman in a two-piece red bikini and covered by a long red shawl.

"Officer Saxony, this is the Peeping Tom I was telling you about," the woman cried, "he was peeping at me when I was tanning!"

"Lady, I wasn't peeping at you…" America said, "…I was only peeping at…"

"So you admit to peeping someone," Saxony said, "come with me to the station."

"Hey, you can't do this to the hero," America said, "You're one of those mafia bastards!"

"Yah yah, we will take your statement once we get downtown," Saxony said.

"And that's what America gets for making too direct of a scene," England said, "just call Canada, if you need help."

After some time, America and Canada walked out of a police station. England was tapping his foot and met the two on their way out.

"Took you long enough," England said.

"I realised that Saxony would let the matter drop if we pay a little, so I dug into my pockets," Canada explained.

"Oh Canada, you don't need to satisfy these criminals," America said.

"Quiet down, you git!" England cried, "We're in Habsburg lands and his rules apply."

"Now that we have lost Italy…" America said.

Then, Italy and Germany were walking past the street as they happened to be in.

"Well speak of the devil…" America said, "The hero always gets what he wants. I'm going in; the rest of you will be my backup."

America leapt up in front of both Italy and Germany, taking them by surprise. Germany immediately got out his revolver, while America was armed with his twin pistols.

"Who are you?" Germany questioned.

"I'm the hero of NAJO!" America proclaimed, "The one who will end the endless cycle that is the Underworld, starting with the heir of Ancient Roma."

"Uh, what exactly is a NAJO?" asked Germany, "I never heard of such a mafia before."

"It stands for North Atlantic Justice Organisation, which serves to put out folks like you," America explained, "the world of crime will therefore be purged today."

"Canada, and that's what you should not do in an ambush," England said, "a sneak attack is always favoured and don't give your identity so soon."

After hearing that, Germany loaded his revolver for a shot. Meanwhile, Italy was frantically flapping a white flag in the air.

"Huh? What are you doing?" exclaimed Germany, looking at Italy's actions.

Suddenly, America stepped in and kicked Germany in the gut. In retaliation, Germany grabbed America's leg and tossed him to the garbage can nearby.

"Quick reaction there," England remarked, "and great recovery, should've kicked that git in the crotch instead."

America was far from giving up and threw himself at Germany again, firing several rounds from his guns. Germany immediately rolled out of the way, and returned fire from behind the garbage can on the other side.

"Who do you work for?" Germany demanded.

"Only I, and my sacred mission," America replied.

Then, he jumped over Germany and kicked the can out of the way. America crossed his arms and aimed at Germany with his twin pistols.

"Give up now, and accept the good ending in the movies," America said.

"No… I must protect Ital…" Germany said, but a bullet shot into his shoulder.

"Don't hurt Germany!" Italy cried out, who was already on his knees.

"Who is this git?" England wondered, "He couldn't possibly be the heir to the fearsome Roman Empire."

"I won't hurt your friend, but both of you will be coming with me," America said.

"But…just take…" Italy pleaded.

"I only accept an unconditional surrender and nothing more!" America cried, aiming for Germany's head.

"You will not…hurt my friends!" Italy cried, as he charged head-on towards America.

"Sounds like a new challenge to me," America said, aiming both pistols at Italy instead.

"Be careful, he's armed with real weapons!" Germany warned.

America first shot at Italy's feet and Italy simply jumped on the spot, and his shadow was over the midday Sun. America could barely see through his spectacles, Texas.

"It's glaring…" America said, "But you're facing the sharpest shooter in the Wild West."

America still fired his rounds towards the sky. However, two white flags descended around America and those flags were filled with small holes from the gunshots.

"What the Hell!" he exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, he used those surrendering flags to take the hit," England exclaimed.

Italy himself came down soon after, behind America and armed with his white flag. He then swung the flag and pinned America to the ground. As America turned over, he saw Italy standing over him astride and the pole of the white flag was only inches away from stabbing his neck.

"Leave now," Italy said, "before someone really gets hurt… I don't want people to be hurt…"

"Fine…" America said, "I call an end to this skirmish. Let's go, you two."

"If only I had great friends at the time of the War for Independence," England lamented.

"You just didn't have swell brothers," Canada said, "abandoning you to your fate, while they live in freedom."

"They were only friends, and yet…" England commented.

With the three gone, Italy went on to help Germany up. He even tore off a piece of his flag to wrap around Germany's wound.

"Germany, how does it feel?" Italy asked.

"I'm amazed that you could hold off an opponent like him," Germany said.

"I just wanted to protect my friend," Italy said, "The world has seen enough bloodshed."

"But that's how the world is, like it or not," Germany stated, "we can't change the way it is."

"But we should get you to the infirmary," Italy warned, "that bullet is still in you."

Elsewhere in the Orient, a vast palace towered over the skyline of Beijing. One would think of it as the home of the Old Emperors of the Oriental empires, but it was more of the headquarters for the Alliance of the Azure Dragon and the Rising Sun AKA the Oriental Alliance.

Inside the vast palace, a lone girl was walking along the halls. She was the nation called Taiwan, a young girl related to the Orientals. Soon, she walked towards a large hall where the higher-ups were.

The main hall was styled like the Imperial Court, where in China sat on a throne that was fixed on a dais. Next to China, Japan stood there and Korea was at the other side. Upon seeing Taiwan, China took out the pipe in his mouth and puffed smoke from it.

"I can see that you're still addicted to England's opium," Taiwan commented.

"It can't be helped, but I am no longer weak," China said, "but for now, you have a new mission. Japan, brief her."

Japan nodded in response, and walked down the dais to face Taiwan. He then handed her an envelope, which she quickly opened.

_Wan-chan_

_Infiltrate the heir of Ancient Roma, Italy Veneziano, and gather necessary data in regards to him. After reading this, the letter will burn in contact with the air. _

Nippon-san

True enough, the letter did burn once Taiwan finished reading it. She then stared at Japan and China.

"So that Roman heir story is no rumour set by the Newspaper Company," she remarked.

"Therefore, we must study this heir," Japan explained.

"And determine if he is dangerous to the balance," China added, "I expect a full report on this character, and we have the perfect set-up to meet with him."


	4. Black Blossom

**Ch 3 – Black Blossom **

Since America's attack on the two, Italy had admitted Germany to a Habsburg clinic for treatment. Germany had the bullet removed already, and was talking to Austria on the phone.

"Yah, there was this guy who attacked us," Germany reported, "I was shot, but Italy managed to drive him off."

"Good heavens and I prayed hard for Italy's safety, but you…" Austria said, "I guess both of you are in this together. Say, what do you know of your attacker?"

"No idea, but he claimed to be from a group called NAJO," Germany answered, "That meant anything to you?"

"America," Austria replied, "did Prussia ever tell you the story of England the pirate?"

"England, he's a pirate lord who dominated the Seven Seas from the Atlantic to Indies," Germany said, "some even called him the Empire of the Never-Setting Sun."

"That was before he was defeated by a rebel colony, they call him America," Austria said, "those Bourbons were said to have funded that brat's rebellions. He crushed England and his empire, creating NAJO to realise his dream to change the order of things… a world without mafia."

"Now that seems rather absurd," Germany said.

"I couldn't agree more, but he's of no serious threat with his huge ego," Austria reassured, "do keep safe and remember that the Underworld is dangerous."

Germany cut off the call, and saw Italy some distance away. He had a pizza box in his hands, and already chewing a slice of it.

"I bought us some pizza to eat," Italy said, "It has wurst in it."

"Okay…" Germany agreed, "And we will take leave first thing tomorrow."

In the shadows outside the clinic, a shadowy figure spied down on the two. The long hair and bust of the figure would've indicated a female spying on them.

"_So these two are my targets…"_ she thought, _"…onward to Phase 2."_

The next day at sunrise, Italy and Germany had left the clinic and had left the town. As they were travelling in a valley outside town, Italy soon grew tired with the morning heat.

"Germany, perhaps we shouldn't leave town so soon," Italy complained, "it's so hot!"

"Well, this is common in summer and we should be getting all the exercise we need," Germany said.

"HELP!" a voice screamed not far away.

"That's the voice of a girl," Italy said, "she must be in trouble. Germany, let's go!"

Suddenly, the slow Italy rushed towards the source of the cries. Germany was left behind, with Italy's dust gathering around him.

"Italians sure can do wonders given the proper motivations," Germany noted, "but wait for me at least."

Germany also ran across to find Italy, and ducked behind the rocky environment to observe the scenario. There was Taiwan in a Chinese dress and she was being cornered by three shady characters. Two of them (Mongolia and Mengjiang) were armed with swords, while the apparent leader of the group (Thailand) held a whip.

"They look nothing like the Habsburgs… they must be another family," Germany inferred, "but what are they doing in our lands?"

Soon, he also noticed Italy standing next to the girl and he was waving his white flag as usual.

"_You got to be kidding me…"_ Taiwan thought, _"THIS is the heir of Ancient Roma…"_

However, the only reply to Italy's wild pleas was a crack of the whip from Thailand.

"Alright you loser, get out of our way or we have to hurt you," Thailand demanded, "and when we do, there is no mercy."

"Just leave us alone!" Italy begged, "I would do anything!"

Thailand quickly began to crack his whip once more, but a stick grenade flew out and the whip tapped it instead. Thus, there was a slight explosion and Germany with his pistol came out of hiding.

"Okay boys, I will be your opponent today," Germany proclaimed.

"He seems rather confident," Mongolia commented, "what should we do, boss?"

"You two brothers deal with that blonde," Thailand commanded.

Both Mongolia and his younger brother Mengjiang swooped in on Germany from both ends, but Germany ducked their initial attack and they slammed into each other. Germany fired his rounds and grazed both their thighs.

"Guess I must handle everything myself…" Thailand lamented, snapping his whip at Germany.

The whip managed to disarm Germany, but he quickly threw out another stick grenade as Thailand lashed out his second attack. The grenade discharged shockwaves and electrocuted Thailand.

"C'mon, let's go now!" Germany cried out.

"Come with us, miss," Italy said, "we'll get you to safety."

With that, Germany, Italy and Taiwan fled the area. Thailand had barely recovered from the shock, and looked towards the escapees.

"Oh great, they had escaped us!" Mongolia exclaimed.

"That was the intent of this mock assault," Thailand said, "I will report back to Japan on our success."

Elsewhere, Germany and Italy had a new guest to bring along – Taiwan. Along the way, Italy was ogling over the strange girl as Germany stared at the two in front of him.

"So what is your name?" Italy asked.

"Uh, you can call me Wan," Taiwan said, "my most sincere thanks for rescuing me."

"But what do those guys want you for?" Germany asked.

"I don't, I was only here for a vacation and they just swarm around me," Taiwan claimed.

She turned to look at Italy, and put her hand to his chin.

"But that was mighty brave of you to charge in without a plan to save little old me," she continued, "I couldn't know how to thank you. All I got is this body and…"

"Don't think of anything immoral," Germany butted in, "do mind the complications of HIV, I've been trying to get that in Austria's head so that he could bring that up to the Underworld."

"But what if those brutes return… I don't know what to do…" Taiwan added.

"Germany, I don't think we should leave a young pretty girl like her out in the open," Italy said.

"We will get you to the next town and put you under our clan's protection," Germany suggested, "then you can return to your homeland safely."

"Thank you, you guys are true gentlemen," Taiwan said.

Later on in the night, the trio had camped out in the open area. The tent had been set up, and two sleeping bags were unrolled. Soon, Italy tried to hop on the sleeping bag when Germany threw that one into the tent.

"Ouch!" Italy exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"We have a lady in our company, she can sleep in the tent," Germany said, "Italy, you are sleeping with me tonight though."

With the decision, Germany and Italy had squeezed into a single sleeping bed outside the tent. However, Taiwan was on the phone inside the tent.

"Viet, this is Wan here," she said, "my mission is going as normal and my cover is maintained. I have a brief assessment of the target, and they plan to dispatch me to the next town. I require guidance before the night is over on my side."

In the Oriental's Palace, Vietnam served as a receptionist and secretary for China. Before that, she was controlled by France and the Bourbons, but was soon liberated by a two-way attack by America and the Orientals. Eventually, she rejoined her brothers' criminal empire.

Vietnam was composed and wore a black suit with tie at most times. She walked to the throne room, and gazed upon her boss on his seat. As usual, Japan was standing next to him.

"What is it?" China demanded.

"A report from Taiwan of her latest mission's progress," Vietnam said, "her cover is maintained and is now with the target. However, they plan to leave her under protection of the Habsburgs soon."

China stood up from his seat and his Hello Kitty plush toy dropped to his feet. He pounded his fist on his throne, and kicked the plush toy to his hands again.

"What an outrage to our clan!" he yelled, "we will be pushed around by Europeans no more!"

"Chugoku-sama, we have villas scattered across the Habsburg lands," Japan calmly suggested, "We can have Wan-chan lure them to one of them and capture them."

"Inform Thailand and the Mongol brothers to get ready for ambush," China added, "we will be joining them soon, along with Korea."

"Yes, my brothers," Vietnam replied, "I shall get the jet ready."

The next day, the trio were journeying around the area to a nearby town. Taiwan was leading the duo by running forward.

"Where is that girl going to?" Germany exclaimed.

Eventually, the duo managed to catch up with Taiwan. At that point, they found themselves in an Oriental-designed town. At its gates, there were two stone lion statues and a pillar saying "欢迎到唐人街".

"Germany, what does that sign say?" asked Italy.

"I think it's Chinese, but I don't speak it…" Germany said.

Suddenly, a whip lash came at the duo and they narrowly dodged the attack. From inside the town, Thailand and the two Mongol brothers walked out to confront the duo once more.

"When we lost the girl, the boss unleashed his fury alright," Thailand said, "now it is payback for meddling in other's affairs."

Both Mongolia and Mengjiang rushed in to attack the duo at once. Germany quickly pushed himself forward and threw down Mongolia, and headed straight for Thailand. Mengjiang managed to approach Italy and tried to attack him, but Italy blocked it with his white flag.

"What are you truly after?" Germany exclaimed.

"That is none of your business!" Thailand cried, snapping his whip again.

However, Germany drew out his pistol and grazed Thailand's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. But he could make it to Thailand, a sudden gunshot shot past him.

"What the…" he exclaimed.

Two more figures had joined in the battle, and walking towards them – Japan and South Korea. South Korea was dressed in a black suit, armed with a pistol too. Japan had removed his black coat, leaving his white shirt intact where several hoisters were seen. However, he unsheathed a katana as his weapon instead.

"You… you are the ones at the Meeting!" Germany exclaimed, "Is this your doing?"

"An educated guess I presume," Japan said, "yes it is. We are the Orientals, and are here to test the both of you."

"For China-hyung!" South Korea yelled, charging forward at Germany.

Germany tried to dodge the advances of South Korea by rolling underneath him. However, South Korea simply stomped his foot over Germany, in which he quickly rolled out of. Soon, his plan to roll out was of no use as Japan plunged his katana into the ground inches away from Germany – and he shot up in the instance.

"Korea-kun," Japan cried.

"Your breasts are mine!" South Korea exclaimed.

From behind, South Korea sprung in and groped Germany's chest.

"Oi, that's my Ruhr you're touching!" Germany yelled, as he elbowed at the Korean.

Suddenly, Japan lifted his waist and flung him down. As he lay on the ground, Japan poised his katana at Germany's throat and South Korea aimed his pistol at him.

"_How's Italy?"_ he thought.

"Germany, help me!" Italy cried.

It turned out, that Italy was already captured by Wan. She had a dagger placed near Italy's neck and ready to pierce into his flesh.

"You… you're working for them!" Germany exclaimed.

"It's all for the sake of family," Taiwan stated, "I am Taiwan, a member of the Oriental Alliance."

"And you are now people of interest," Japan said, "we wish to study and know more of you. Take the two away."

Later on, Japan was dining with China in the Chinatown's restaurants with South Korea. Soon, Taiwan and Thailand walked in to join the trio.

"Dalu, we have interrogated the two peoples of interest," Taiwan stated.

"And what do you have?" China asked.

"The German guy refuses to say a word regardless of all the tortures we can pull on him," Thailand reported.

"Even the water torture?" China asked, "He put him through it yet?"

"Even that too, my Brother," Thailand said.

"But the other Italian guy spilt everything before we even laid a finger on him," Taiwan mentioned, "including a mention that Germany is interested in black leather outfits and whipping people."

"These Europeans know no bound to their deteriorating morals," China said, "we should be purifying this imprudence."

"Our alliance with the Habsburgs still stands in the end," Japan said, "and we need them to help us against the Soviets."

"Then what will be our orders in response?" Thailand asked, "We already got our information in a way."

"Only one solution can salvage this," China stated, "invite them over for dinner. I will be cooking of course."

Later on, both Germany and Italy were dragged in by Thailand and Taiwan from their cells. While Germany looked haggard from the torture, Italy seemed to be completely untouched.

"It-Italy, you look completely the same," Germany said, "What did you do?"

"They showed me how you looked like on the screen and I just begged for mercy," Italy cheerfully replied, "then I tell them everything I know about us."

"You what!" yelled Germany, "Have some pride and dignity for once!"

"Actually, I plan to feed the Italian to Japan's pet octopus and jellyfish to force you to cooperate," Thailand claimed, "be glad he told us all we need to know."

"Arg… if you plan to make us slaves to your clan, then NO!" declared Germany.

"So loyal to your lords… quite a virtue," Taiwan said, "come, let's have you for dinner."

Soon, they arrived at a restaurant building. Inside a room, both Germany and Italy were made to sit in a round table with some others. China was seated opposite to them, with Japan and South Korea next to him. Taiwan and Thailand sat down next to the two Europeans.

"Welcome to Chinatown, one of illustrious villas scattered across the globe," China introduced.

"So you are the leader of the Oriental Alliance…" Germany stated, "Why you have captured us?"

"We simply wish to learn more about the heir of Rome," Japan answered.

"If you really want to, we can just simply introduce ourselves to you," Italy said.

"But they are a rivalling…" Germany exclaimed.

"Actually we signed an alliance with Austria-san," Japan replied.

"Okay, do introduce yourselves and so shall we!" China said.

"Okay, my full name is Italy Veneziano. But you can call me Italy," Italy said, "my hobbies are flirting, drawing, eating pasta and gelato, siesta."

"You may call me Germany and I… like rules," Germany introduced, "my hobbies are baking, and cleaning…"

"Good!" China exclaimed, "My name is China, leader of the Oriental Alliance. My hobbies are cooking, painting and making money!"

"Germany-san and Italy-kun, my name is Japan," Japan bowed and spoke, "my sole hobby is to read the atmosphere and decide when to speak appropriately."

"Which bookstore you can find this strange book called 'The Atmosphere'?" Italy asked.

"Italy, he means that he can assess the current situation," Germany said.

"Now's my turn!" proclaimed South Korea, "I am Korea, and everything in existence originates from me! My private property includes the breasts of China-hyung and Japan-hyung!"

"Our breasts don't belong to you!" China yelled.

"And males do not have those things!" Japan verified.

"And I am Thailand," Thailand said, "I like spicy foods and elephants."

"You already knew me as Taiwan," Taiwan said, "my hobby is to follow fashion trends and you should try the bubble tea, which is made in Taiwan."

"No, they are made in Kor…" Korea tried to butt in, but was punched by China's plush toy.

"Don't steal other's food cultures!" China yelled.

"The only food you never stole credit from was England's," Thailand joked.

"But now, we have true cuisine of the exotic Orient," China proclaimed, "and you will all love it. And one more thing…"

China stood from his seat and handed Germany a box. He opened it and saw a golden talisman in it.

"Germany, is that chocolate?" Italy asked.

"We and the Habsburgs are in an alliance, so this is proof that you two are our friends," China said, "if you need help, just show this to our brothers and the people in the villas and they will assist you."

"One question," Italy asked, "will pasta be served?"

"No, but we got noodles instead," China replied, "but let's eat before they get cold."


	5. Rose by Other Names

**Ch 4 – Rose by Other Names**

After the encounter with the Oriental Alliance, both Italy and Germany had departed to another random destination. By nightfall, they reached some old deserted ruins.

"Hmm… these buildings are seemingly from the Roman times…" Germany said.

"Maybe my grandpa once lived here," Italy said, "but can we eat now?"

"Italy, you can cook something for us," Germany said, "I will be calling Austria now!"

While Italy was boiling water for his pasta, Germany took out his phone and called Austria on speed dial.

"Austria sir," Germany greeted, while saluting.

"Germany, I am here," Austria replied, "so anything weird so far?"

"Only the Oriental Alliance wanting to know more about us… but they did it quite…" Germany tried to explain, "May I not elaborate their torture methods?"

"Very well, I know that they may be quite traumatic to one," Austria said, "but I have a new mission for you, and a very simple one."

"Yes?" Germany replied.

"If Italy is in charge, he must declare a new name for the clan," Austria said, "see to it done. The deadline will be next week, where there is another scheduled Underworld Meeting in Brussels."

Austria finished his call, and Germany found Italy finished making his pasta.

"So what did Austria say?" Italy asked.

"He wanted you to think of a new name for our mafia clan," Germany said, "and do it in a week."

"A new name… a new name…" Italy pondered, "…I got… completely nothing so far…"

"How about the Roman Empire…" Germany suggested.

"But…better don't…" Italy said, "My grandfather… I've seen his scars… I don't really want to…"

"Never mind about that, you have lots of time to think," Germany said, "Italy…"

He turned around and saw that Italy had already fallen asleep and all the pasta was emptied.

"Wait, he ate all that pasta while I was talking…" Germany said, "Damn, now I got nothing to eat."

Germany tapped on his stomach and knew that it was growling madly for food. He then turned towards a huge statue of a muscular man in armour posing, and saw an inscription there.

"So he's Roma Antiqua, the grandfather of the guy I'm protecting with my life," Germany stated, "the apples really fell too far from the tree."

Germany's stomach growled again, and the German quickly slumped to the ground.

"I am deeply sorry to have defiled your sacred grounds like this…" Germany apologised, "…I just needed some grub… anything will do…"

"If you need food, you could have asked me," an unknown voice spoke to him.

Germany was startled and turned to see a man with an appearance exactly the same as the statue. Freaking out, he quickly took out a pistol.

"WHO ARE YOU?" exclaimed Germany, "and what's with the antique get-up?"

"Isn't it already obvious?" the man said, "I am the one and only Imperium Romanum!"

"No way… he's dead…" Germany said, "Imposter, take off that ridiculous outfit now or eat gunpowder!"

"No no, I am the Roman Empire," the man insisted, "There must be some way for me to prove it."

"I had respected and admired the Roman Empire greatly and I cannot stand people defiling his grounds with imposters!" Germany declared, "If I must, I will purify this…"

As Germany took aim, Roma quickly drew out his sword and swiped the gun away from Germany's grip. At that point, the loud growling was heard again.

"You must be hungry," Roma said, "so that was the loud sound I was hearing that woke me up."

"Well, Italy was supposed to cook for us… but he… ate everything…" Germany answered.

"Italy? You mean as in Italy Veneziano by any chance," Roma asked.

Germany nodded, and Roma became elated instantly.

"So you know him," Roma said, "are the Germanics doing a good job in defending him?"

"Hey, that is only a clan-kept secret!" Germany exclaimed.

"Well, I was the one who instructed them to. Therefore, I should know by default," Roma claimed.

"Mein Gott, you're Roma Antiqua… this is a dream, right?" Germany exclaimed, "I apologise for my rudeness back then!"

"No harm done, I appreciate your strength," Roma said, "I can feel it exuding from your body; it just woke me right up."

Then, Germany's stomach growled even louder again.

"Eh…maybe I can fix you a little something to go through the night with," Roma suggested, "Do get a plate while observe the way to cook food."

Roma quickly sent his sword down on the ground and triggered a wave of energy on the ground. It went into a pillar, and it broke into many pieces. There was a block of ice left in the pillar, and Roma went to pick it up.

"Within this block of ice, I have preserved a fish captured from the icy depths of the Northern Seas," Roma proclaimed.

"But it is sealed in ice…" Germany said, "You can't be telling me to eat the ice, right?"

"Don't be absurd," Roma laughed, "I have not finished yet."

Roma hurled the block of ice into the air, while he swiped his sword against the air. The strong strokes of the blade smashed against the ice, and chipped off bits of it. While it fell again, the ice broke off entirely and the fish was firmly grabbed by the Roman.

"Now we need to slice off the scales," Roma added, "and in the way as before too."

Roma hurled the fish in the air again as he swiped his sword at the fish. One by one, the scales flicked off the body and it landed in Roma's hands again.

"Plate, we need a plate here!" he called.

Germany quickly handed over the plate and Roma put the fish on it. He made smaller cuts on the fish and sliced it into many pieces.

"Now for the final touch…" Roma said, taking out a vial, "you dip in this sauce, and viola!"

"Eh… I went to a seafood restaurant with my bruder once and this is basically what we got," Germany admitted, "and it was… not too appetising to me…"

"They still eat this after all these years!" exclaimed the Roman.

Nonetheless, Germany still ate the fish due to hunger. While eating, Germany faced the Roman Empire for a talk.

"Roma, I never imagined to actually meet you under these circumstances," Germany said, "but why are you still around?"

"Like I said, my presence still lingers around this old site," Roma said, "see that statue of me over there."

"What about it?" Germany asked.

"It was built by the villagers who used to live here as a tribute to my greatness," Roma said, "there are many more scattered across my empire, and I can somehow channel my soul from the Afterlife to here."

"I see…" Germany said.

"So what goes with you and my grandson?" Roma asked, "bet cha you've kicking butts and doing it with the girls!"

"What?" exclaimed Germany, "We don't…"

"Come on, I did it back in the day," Roma said, "sometimes, I asked Germania to, but he refused all the time. But that only means more for me."

"I don't do those things!" Germany declared.

"Serious, you're seriously a virgin…" Roma asked.

"Yes, I daresay I am one," Germany answered.

Suddenly, Roma stood up and bowed before the German.

"My god, you're a saint!" he cried, "It inspires me to make a little something for you!"

Roma unsheathed his sword again and smashed it against the ground. Another pillar rose from the ground and Roma began on craving it up. Slowly, the top portion of the pillar became a statue depicting Germany standing proudly.

"Why… that's actually pretty well-done," Germany remarked, "it had the same workmanship as that statue of…"

Then, something came into Germany's mind.

"Wait, that statue… it wasn't built by villagers!" Germany exclaimed, "You made them yourself!"

"My god, you're a genius!" Roma exclaimed, "Yes I admit that, but the statues do mark my domain."

"Makes sense… but…" Germany replied.

"Let me tell ya some of my adventures," Roam said, "I fought many guys back in the day, like Carthage or Magyar or Dacia or Gaul. I also conquered some gals too, like Hellas, Khemet, Judea, and Gaul…"

"Wait, Gaul?" Germany wondered.

"A real feisty one at that, who would know she's deadly with both the sword and on bed too!" Roma professed.

"_Now I know where France got his pervert genes from…"_ Germany thought.

"… But my best sparring partner has to be Germania," Roma said, "at first; I thought he was yet another barbarian looking for a fight. Then I saw that strength boiling in him that excites me so! So we team up to loot the world!"

"And you did, but what happened after then?" asked Germany, "I mean… why did you fall?"

"Kid, I was way too ambitious in my prime," Roma said, "thought I was godly in fact. Germania tried to warn me… but I didn't listen…Didn't know that would lead to my downfall in the end."

Then Roma slumped back and looked at his grandson. He then tapped the Italian's face.

"Veneziano, he's always my favourite," Roma said, "got my Latin blood and some Germanic ones too, and a splendid painter at that."

"Yes, a pity most of them were lost during the French Revolt," Germany said, "but my boss has informed Italy to declare a new name for the clan. Can you help me out?"

"Why call it the Roman Empire?" wondered Roma, "it will strike fear into the hearts of our foes."

"Italy has… some issues with that name…" Germany informed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to end up like me," Roma said, "my downfall was too burly, but I recall mass revolts and people attacking everywhere. Even Germania was not there at the moment…"

"Uh, back to the issue here," Germany coughed.

"About that, then I couldn't help much," Roma claimed, "only little Veneziano here has the answer to the riddle. Maybe answers come to us in a dream. Rest now, young Germany."

Just as he appeared, Roma vanished like the wind in the split second. Without anything else and well-fed, even Germany went to sleep.

_In meanwhile, Italy found himself standing on a square platform. Beyond the small platform, there was nothing but pitch black around. Suddenly, something flew at Italy's back. _

"_Huh? Who's there?" he asked innocently._

_Then, another figure flew in front of Italy and he saw it as Austria. Then, Germany flew in from the sides. Italy turned back and found that Hungary was swirling behind the Italian._

"_This is so cool," Italy declared, "the whole world is revolving around me, as though I were the axis of the world…"_

The next day, Germany and Italy had woken up from their nap. Germany turned his attention to the statue of Roma again, but it was gone and a pillar replaced it.

"Was that episode all a dream?" he wondered.

Germany then patted on his stomach.

"_No, I have a gut instinct that it did happen no matter how strange it was,"_ Germany thought.

"Hey Germany, guess what happened in my dreams last night?" Italy said loudly, "I dreamt that the world is revolving around me, and you were flying around and around and~"

"Is that even possible?" asked Germany.

"_But then, I also had a crazy night too,"_ Germany then thought.

"In fact, I feel inspired by it somehow," Italy said, "an inspiration for a new name for the clan."

"That's good!" Germany said, "Let's inform Austria right away."

About one week later, another Underworld Meeting was carried out in the secret Meeting Room in Brussels. Sam as always, the tense air of suspicion filled the atmosphere. Austria quickly stood up.

"Fellow bosses and associates, I have an announcement to make," Austria spoke up, "I hereby formally declare a change in the name of the clan."

"Change?" wondered China.

"This will seem interesting…" France remarked.

"The House of Habsburg will be renamed the World Axis Clan!" Austria declared, "With this new name, we shall have the world revolve around our rule!"

"Seems like a good name with a good aim," Russia said, smiling, "reminds of my mafiya motto… Become One with Me."

"Do as ye wishes!" cried Turkey, "nothing's changing that drastically with a mere name change!"

"Austria, we will see how your renewed clan can do," France said, "anyway; all of you are invited to my art gallery in Paris. For the first time, I shall unveil my loot to public eyes!"

"_Yah… the loot you stole from us…"_ Austria thought, _"We will have them back… I swear…"_

"Try and take them, mon ami," France thought, _"let moi be your clan's challenge."_


	6. The Job

**Ch 5 – The Job**

"What?" exclaimed Germany on the phone, "you want us to go to where!"

"I had made myself clear the first time," Austria said, "you are to go to Paris for your first job."

"But that's part of Bourbon territory!" Germany exclaimed, "and that's the heart of their land!"

"You two are on your first job of course," Austria said, "okay, France is about to unveil his new art exhibition and I wanted to have that blockhead humiliated. You and Italy will be Team B for this mission."

"If we are Team B, then who's Team A?" asked the German.

"The best thief duo in the Habsburgs… no, the World Axis, Czech and Slovakia," Austria said, "we need two teams to ensure success. Report back to HQ for briefing."

"Yes sir," Germany replied.

He ended his call and looked at Italy, who was still boiling water. As to their location, they were still in the Roman ruins.

"Italy, you can light out the fire now," Germany said, "Austria wanted to speak with us."

"Austria…" Italy wondered.

Later, both Germany and Italy were sent back to Austria's manor and led by Hungary to the room.

"I don't get it, what is so important about some artworks?" Germany wondered.

"But Germany, art is the ultimate form of self-expression," Italy explained, "They say that pictures speak a thousand words, you know."

"Italians always do have that flair of the arts," Hungary remarked, "and we are here."

Hungary opened up the door and they were led into a conference room which had been revamped from a mere music room. Austria himself was sitting on his piano, with a slide displayed on the screen. Germany and Italy quickly found their seats, while Hungary tended to the laptop.

"Good, you two are here at last," Austria said, "now for the mission, but you should know your teammates for this operation. Team A!"

Suddenly, a duo of a young girl and a young adult male stood up at once.

"I am Czech, and my partner here is Slovakia," Czech introduced, "we are one of the best thief couples around these parts."

"Very well, and our engineering geniuses," Austria said.

Then, another duo stood up. Both of them were male and dressed in overalls. From their pockets, wrenches and even pistols were stored there.

"Yo, the name's Baden and mi partner's…" Baden said.

"Baden, I can introduce myself just fine," the other one retorted, "I am Württemberg and we…"

"Are the finest engineers you can find in all of Western Europe," Baden interrupted, "we can do anything, except for speaking High German."

"_That explained their strange accents,"_ Germany thought.

"And Hungary and I will be coordinating the operation," Austria continued, "our mission is to steal the…"

Hungary pushed the 'Enter' button and the artwork displaying a lady smiling appeared. Italy suddenly looked up at the painting.

"That's the Mona Lisa," Italy said, "I remembered Mr Di Vinci painting that piece."

"It had been in Florence until the French Revolt and France looted Florence," Austria said, "but now, he's planning to unveil it and we know where it is at. Next slide please."

The slide changed to a picture depicting a building. Outside of it, there was an inverted pyramid.

"His private little art gallery where he flaunts all his loot, now he plans to do the same to the Mona Lisa," Austria said, "I will not stand him humiliating us any further. Your job is to steal that portrait from him!"

"And how you propose to do that?" Slovakia asked.

"According to Bourbon liaison Saar, he will instigate a traffic strike in Paris for distraction," Austria said.

"But that left the security inside the gallery," Baden said, "said to be first-class and given by America, that fool."

"Team A will move out in the front, while Team B remains as backup," Austria explained, "any questions?"

"Yah, but what is our part in this?" Baden asked.

"You two will be making the escape vehicle and other gadgets," Austria said, "I'm sure you expert engineers need not to be told of your duty."

"We can do anything, so specify what you want from us," Württemberg said.

"One more question, why we need two teams when we already have the experts," Germany asked.

"There may be other mafias trying to do the same too, but we will beat them to it," Austria said.

"As we are speaking, I bet they are also plotting," Hungary remarked.

In the distant Swiss Alps, another group was about to set out. Liechtenstein let out a sneeze; Switzerland quickly took notice and handed her a tissue.

"Milady, your tissue," Switzerland replied.

"Thank you, but I think someone is talking about us," Liechtenstein said, "so are the preparations done?"

"As you had wished, the plane tickets are booked and the car has been rented," Switzerland said.

"Great, we will be departing for Paris now," Liechtenstein said.

Also, in an underground lair, another player was set on stage. That underground lair was dimly lit by light, but it was obvious of its pink colouration of its interior. Poland was speaking on the phone.

"So Liet, you're totally sure that that painting is there," Poland said, munching on a paluszki.

"Yes, and you can take it for yourself too," Lithuania said, "Can we hurry now? This line Estonia created can only maintain secrecy for a short while."

"Don't worry, I like got everything under control," Poland said, "That painting will be key to the Underground's restoration. See ya gator."

Lithuania put down the phone and looked at the machine the phone was connected to. It read out "00:04".

"_That was a close call… or else the security system would have traced this call…"_ Lithuania thought, _"If Russia knows about this, I don't know what he'll do to me…"_

Paris

On the busy nightly streets of Paris, few would suspect the happenings of that night. By a traffic light, a handyman was fixing it. However, no one knew to his true identity. After some time, the handyman walked away.

"Herr Austria, this is Saar speaking," the handyman spoke through a headpiece, "I got the lights ready. At your call, I will activate the distraction."

As for Austria, he and Hungary (the Baden-Württemberg) were safely on a helicopter high above Paris. He then looked at a GPS, and smiled.

"Soon my friend, very soon," he remarked.

"Uh Austria," Hungary spoke, "Team B is moving at a faster rate than Team A. They may reach Ground Zero sooner."

"Those fools," Austria cursed, "Baden, get your sniper rifle out and blast that red light."

Baden took out a sniper rifle from the compartment and fired. Its target was the red light of another traffic light, and it made a bull's eye.

On the streets, one particular vehicle was zooming around recklessly. It was driven by Italy, with Germany trying his best to read off the street directory GPS.

"Italy, please slow down!" Germany yelled, "You're way too fast!"

"This is fast?" Italy wondered, "It's actually normal speed to me."

Slightly behind them, Czech and Slovakia were merely matching up with them.

"Those idiots are going too fast," Slovakia commented, "they are drawing in unnecessary attention to us."

"Keep driving, our objective is the art gallery," Czech said, "These amateurs should know their place."

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" cried Germany, "TURN LEFT NOW!"

"Huh?" Italy wondered, but another car almost crashed into theirs.

The French driver of that car got out and yelled out some unknown French vulgarities. During all this, Czech and Slovakia had overshot Italy and Germany.

"Austria, now Team B is down," Württemberg remarked, "it can't make it with that French guy scolding them."

"Get me the tranquiliser sniper gun," Austria ordered.

As the man continued to scold the reckless Italian, he suddenly paused and fell into slumber. Taking the chance, Italy drove off and followed after their partner team. The World Axis helicopter then looked at Italy driving off.

"Inform Saar to continue his side," Austria said, "we should be all clear by now."

Meanwhile, a single limo was ominously on stand-by at the front of France's private gallery hall. A security officer was out and saw the vehicle, alerting the chauffeur – Switzerland.

"Monsieur, votre voiture…" he said.

"Il est en panne," Switzerland replied in French, "Nous sommes en attente d'un mécanicien."

He then took out a taser and zapped the officer with it. The Swiss man got out of the vehicle, and took his keys and dragged the man to the bushes.

"Milady, it is safe now," Switzerland said.

And then, Liechtenstein walked. She was dressed in a black skin-tight tank top with camouflage shorts. Likewise, Switzerland was in a similar tank top and camouflage pants. She even had a laptop with her.

"The virus should have infected the security systems by now," she said, "but there's another thing…"

"What other thing?" the Swiss asked.

"The traffic has gone mad, and a light got shot off somehow," she said, "and even a man was knocked out cold, by tranquiliser."

"So we have competition here," Switzerland said, "then we have no time to lose."

Both of the Legitimists quickly stomped into the gallery, in search for their loot. Just then, Czech and Slovakia had arrived at the scene.

"Look at that guard," Slovakia said, pointing to the bushes, "someone's here."

"And most likely not our people," Czech said, "even if they were our guys, we won't let anyone ruin our infamy, not without a fight."

With that, both of them armed themselves with guns and went inside too. Soon after, even Italy and drove in towards their destination.

"Okay, we are getting there," Germany said, "Italy, slow down!"

Suddenly, Poland jumped in front of the car and stood astride the window screen.

"I can't see…" Italy remarked.

"Oi you show-off, off this car now!" yelled Germany.

"You dudes are like screwed the day you like mess with me," Poland declared, "I am the great Poland!"

"Who is this crazy idiot?" Germany wondered.

Poland stared at the German and pulled out a pistol at him.

"Germany, I can't see… I think I'm gonna hit the wall!" Italy declared.

With the Pole blocking his range, Italy just smashed into the glass doors of the gallery. Poland leapt out at last minute and even entered into the gallery as well. Germany quickly got off the transport and confronted the Pole with his own pistol.

"Now answer me why are you here?" he questioned.

"Kids these days, they never heard of the Great Polish-Lithuanian Union," Poland remarked, "back then, we were like the pwner of all Eastern Europe… at least before the Russia came in and wiped my gang out."

"A fallen bird who seeks to fly to infinity," Germany smirked, "you got your chance and lucked out. Know your place."

As Germany was ready to shoot, Italy held him back.

"We only came here for the Mona Lisa, not to pick up a fight," Italy said.

"Well I was like here to snag that pretty little thing with me," Poland said.

"You see, he's an enemy to us!" Germany exclaimed.

"Poland, look around us," Italy said, "France got so many other beautiful artworks. You can take any of them, but leave the Mona Lisa alone."

"Italy, there's no room for nego…" Germany said.

"Hmm… cool with me," Poland agreed, "go now. I will like go on my little shopping trip here."

At that, Poland strolled along the halls of the gallery. Italy went back to his car and brought Germany along.

"C'mon, we are riding this thing all the way," he said, smiling.

"Do we have to?" Germany lamented.

Meanwhile, Czech and Slovakia were closing in on the targeted painting. However, a gunshot flew by and almost hit them. It came from Switzerland and Liechtenstein.

"Well well, if it isn't málo Lichtenštejnsko," Czech said while smirking.

"Czech, you will not get this treasure," Liechtenstein calmly replied, aiming her gun again.

However, Slovakia had his gun aimed at the petite girl and Switzerland had his rifle aimed for Slovakia.

"You two had already stole enough from me," Liechtenstein reasoned, "what more you must take?"

"Only to the worthy the spoils will be bestowed upon," Czech remarked, "let's see to whom Fate has smiled upon."

"Switz…" Liechtenstein called.

"Slovak…" Czech called.

At the call of their partners, both Switzerland and Slovakia moved in and fired out their weapons. Both of them met up, and clashed their guns with each other's. As they parted again, Liechtenstein and Czech fired their guns again.

"Out of my way, little girl," Czech cried, "that painting is property of the World Axis!"

"They are just a splinter from the Holy Roman Clan, which I continue to hold its legacy up high," Liechtenstein replied, "therefore… Switz, hold them back!"

Switzerland nodded, and hurled an orb-like object to the floor. Upon contact, a blast of smoke engulfed the area and let Liechtenstein slip past their attackers. After the smoke dissipated, Switzerland remained and stood firmly.

"Where did that girl fly off to?" Czech exclaimed.

"Come on bitches, let's dance some more," Switzerland said.

"Take him down, the girl will be no problem to us," Czech said.

Slovakia nodded and charged at the Swiss again, this time producing a knife from his pocket. The Swiss in turn took out his Swiss army knife and a rod came out. He quickly defeated Slovakia and charged in at Czech…

Meanwhile, Liechtenstein had made her way out and was in the room where a thick sheet covered a painting. A huge sign indicated it as the Mona Lisa painting.

"Seriously, the security here sucks…" Liechtenstein remarked, "now for my prize…"

"HEY! ITALY, PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Germany's voice yelled.

Suddenly, the wall crashed open and Italy's car zoomed right into the middle of the room. Germany immediately fell out of the dangerous motorised devil that Italy drove, while Italy cheerfully departed his beloved machine.

"Italy…let me drive… next time…" Germany remarked.

"Ciao, little bella," Italy greeted, "what are you doing here?"

Liechtenstein instantly pulled out a handgun at the Italian man.

"Hands off the Mona Lisa…" she replied, "It belongs to the Holy Roman Clan…"

"Holy Roman Clan… but that clan was wiped out ages ago…" Germany remarked.

"All thanks to France and Austria," Liechtenstein added, "but I will bring the Clan together and united. Then, we shall rule th…"

By then, Germany pulled out his own handgun at the Liechtensteinerin and shot off her weapon. Italy was shocked twice by this and ducked and rolled to the ends of the room.

"NOW, Italy!" he cried, "I'll hold her off!"

Italy shook his head wildly and located his objective, the Mona Lisa painting. Then, he recalled something from before.

"_Ah, Mr Di Vinci, the painting is wonderful…" a younger Italy spoke. _

"_Yes, her smile will be remembered for the ages…" the elderly man spoke, "…and what about you, that young blonde boy still stalking you?"_

"_Yes… why he does that?" Italy asked. _

"_The child must have seen you a thing of beauty…" Di Vinci answered. _

"Italy, what are you waiting for?" Germany cried, "Get that painting!"

"Yes, for Mr Di Vinci and the World Axis!" Italy declared and he pried the painting from its wall.

"Now, we take our leave…" Germany said, pushing aside the minuscule girl that was Liechtenstein.

Both of them climbed onboard their escape car and Italy drove off, smashing another wall in the process.

"Oh well… I have more chances in the future…" Liechtenstein calmly remarked, "And it seems that Don Roma's heir may have inherited his grandfather's power... He's an enemy to my ambitions…"

She then took out an incom and spoke through it.

"Vash, abandon mission," she ordered, "The World Axis has beaten us to it. Don Roma's heir has defeated me."

_The next day, _

France and Spain stood in front the ruined halls of his beloved art gallery. In particular, France was devastated by the destruction wrought upon his domain.

"Mon dieu… who could have done such a thing?" cried France.

"And the Mona Lisa has been stolen by the way," Spain added.

"Must be those accursed Hapsburgs!" declared France, "they'll pay for their deeds…"

"Actually, they are now the World Axis…" Spain calmly remarked.

Meanwhile, with the World Axis Clan…

"Italy and Germany, I am extremely glad that both of you are able to pull off your first official job," Austria declared, "This will be a victory marked down in the name of this new clan!"

"Ve~only doing our thing…" Italy said.

"Guess we'll be on our way after this party then," Germany added.

"_Those 2 bastards stole our limelight and ruined our perfect heist record…"_ Czech angrily thought, _"I won't stand for this humiliation…"_

In Lithuania's Room

Lithuania was browsing the Internet on several auction sites, a job he was forced to operate the weapons auction sector of his mafiya.

Suddenly, he came across an odd page. The background was pink all over, and it displayed images of various paintings and sculptures along with a price. However, the Mona Lisa was nowhere in sight.

"So… Poland has done it…" Lithuania said, "But must he put it under his name and list his own address there."

Translations

Monsieur, votre voiture – Sir, your car…

Il est en panne – It broke down

Nous sommes en attente d'un mécanicien – We are waiting for a mechanic

málo Lichtenštejnsko – little Liechtenstein

Mon dieu – My God


End file.
